Harvest Moon - Syldra's Tale
by Frostic Queen
Summary: This story follows my character through Harvest Moon A New Beginning. It's a tale about love, betrayal(kinda), heartbreak and learning to love again. It will take a while to complete since I'm going through the game and getting down intros and stuff. Can Syldra operate Kunimi Farm and rescue Echo Town from being wiped off the map? Various Pairings


Hey peeps! Here's a fic I bet you never thought I'd never write. This fic tells the story of my character from Harvest Moon A New Beginning. Inspiration for it came when I realised too late I'd given the dating ring to THE WRONG GUY. And getting rid of him is next to impossible. A lot of the script here is directly from the game (I restarted and am writing intro's and such down. Mainly stuff to do with the story.) It won't all just be the drab of the text. Goodness no! In between those bits is my personal style of writing which you've all come to love. Summary should tell you all you need to know. Also, since the game lacks a proper year system, I am writing this as if it was in real life 12 months 3651/4 days. A lot of things that happen in the game (i.e. building a house ON YOUR OWN IN A MATTER OF SECONDS) just would not be possible in real life. So crops will take longer to grow, animals will be shorn/milked when they should be (if cows do give milk daily then that's okay I suppose. But no animals in this chapter. They'll come in the next one.) I shall look up how long it takes for sheep, Llamas, Suffolk Sheep and Alpacas to regrow their wool.

Oh, I should probably also add a key, shouldn't I?

Well here ya go. "Person talk" 'Person think' _"Harvest Sprite talk" _**"Diary entries."**

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 1

Welcome to Echo Town

Echo Town. This settlement, surrounded by mountains, was once home to many people and full of life. However that golden age is but a memory… This town is now the destination of a capable youngster, who brings with them a heart full of excited determination.

A young woman no older than 19 arrives at a river, her long plum purple hair tied into a ponytail whilst Emerald green eyes sparkle in the light. Her brown skin was light and defined her features. She frolics around for a few minutes until a mysterious man comes along and faints. "Uhhh…help...!" The girl turns around and starts to panic, more so when she hears a voice from someone different. _"Syldra, Syldra. This is terrible! You need to help that person on the ground!" _The girl now known as Syldra, looks for the voice's owner but cannot find them. _"Don't worry about who I am! Quickly, help him!"_ Syldra does as she's told, hurrying to the man's side, giving him some water. Thankfully he starts coming to, filling Syldra with relief. "Take it easy." Syldra soothes, rubbing a soothing circle on the mans' back. "Uhh… where am I?" The man stands up with Syldra's help, feeling much better. However, the man was now confused. "What… happened to me?" "You fainted, sir. Are you okay?" Syldra's voice rang with genuine concern for this old fellow as his legs shook a bit.

The man rubbed his head when he started to remember. "Yes. Ah, now I remember. I was searching for some food and collapsed due to the heat. It looks like I have you to thank for saving me. I appreciate it. I can't say I've seen you in these parts, though." The man pauses, glancing Syldra up and down making her a tad uneasy. "I hope you don't take offense if I've got this wrong, but are you Syldra?" Syldra nods, now feeling a bit shy. The man's face lit up like a light bulb, smiling widely. "Ah, you are! Did your parents tell you about me? My name is Dunhill." "Yes, they did. How did you recognise me? We've never met." Dunhill set a hand on Syldra's shoulder in a caring way and his eyes shone with wisdom. "There's such a strong family resemblance it caught me off guard! It feels like I already know you." Dunhill let out a small laugh and rubbed the back of his grey haired head. "I've known your folks for a long time, Syldra. They sent me a letter saying you were coming to town." Syldra blushed pink, unsure how to feel. "T-They did? What did they say?" "What did they say?" Dunhill laughed again, this time a bit heartier. "Why, only that they were sending me an extremely hard worker, and I should make use of them however I please!" Syldra gets very annoyed at this, her face bulging with rage but Dunhill laughs lightly. "Ha ha ha. I'm joking, don't worry. The town is this way. Follow me." Syldra nervously agrees, following Dunhill into Echo Village. A gentle breeze blows by, easing her worries.

After a ten minute walk, Dunhill and Syldra arrive at Echo Village. Dunhill huffed and puffed to get his breath back. Syldra worried that age was starting to slow Dunhill down, rubbing his back gently. "Here we are. This is Echo Village. The letter from your folks was quite detailed, actually. To celebrate your coming of age, you've taken over the farm land that your ancestors owned here, right?" Syldra nods, surveying the village, noticing how empty it was. "That land was originally going to be taken on by your father to operate the farm." Dunhill started, looking into Syldra's eyes gently so not to frighten her. "But he ended up moving to another town to marry your mother, and so it remained in your family, but unused." "Sounds like my dad alright." Syldra confirms with a nod. "I only learned of the farm recently. What kind of shape is it in?" "Your dad still came to town every now and then to do some basic work on it, rather than completely giving it up. He loved this land very much." Syldra breathed in the air, feeling at peace and rejuvenated. "I can see why. It's very peaceful and relaxing here." Dunhill smiled and clapped Syldra gently on the back. "So he said he's very happy now that you are going to be living here. He also asked me to give you all the help that I can. I'll happily do whatever your parents ask of me. I do have my own things to deal with, of course." Syldra furrowed her eyebrows, a bit confused. "What kinds of things?" "We'll get to that eventually, anyway. First I'd like to thank you for saving me by treating you to a meal! It must have been tough getting out here." Syldra nods, wiping some sweat from her brow. "Come to my house and rest up a little. Let's go." "Okay."

After a couple of minutes, Syldra and Dunhill reach their destination. The house was a bit shabby but liveable. Dunhill looked at the structure with a fair amount of pride. "This is my house. If you need anything you can come here and see me. I'll do whatever is within my power. Now let's go inside and eat." Syldra nods with enthusiasm, following Dunhill inside. Despite the exterior, the cottage was well kept and very pleasant to look at on the inside. A rumbling sound echoed from Syldra's direction and that made her blush deep red. Dunhill couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Syldra could be. "You look famished, girl. Let me get you something to eat. Sit yourself down at the table, I won't be long." Syldra did as she was told and waited patiently. It didn't take Dunhill long to whip up a meal for two. He could hear Syldra's stomach growling from the kitchen. "Here the food is ready! Eat up now, don't be shy!" Syldra didn't hesitate, tucking into the dinner Dunhill had made, feeling much better with a full stomach. After dinner they went outside, Syldra stretching on the way. "I'll show you around the town tomorrow. For today, let's go and look at your new farm. This way." As Syldra and Dunhill head south, they see what looks like someone leaving the village. This stuns Dunhill into stopping. By a horse drawn wagon was a portly man and a boy who looked just like him, their hair light ginger, eyes brown. With them was a brown haired lady wearing an apron and am old woman wearing a straw hat.

It was a sad sight that made Syldra want to cry. She could only guess why the family was leaving. The empty village said enough without needing words to express itself. "Well thanks for everything." Said the stout man, his expression weary. The apron sporting woman took the man's hands in her own, tears welling in her eyes. "Hossan. You really are leaving town?" The man nods, feeling a little regretful. "Everyone here has been so good to us, but there's no point in an inn with no one coming to stay." The elderly lady nods in agreement, her voice a little shaky when she spoke. "Yes…you're right, of course." Hossan now smiled, hoping to try and brighten the mood. "We're going to try running an inn in another town. I don't know if it will work out, but we're going to give it a try. Right, Niko?" Hossan looked to his son who nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. We'll try!" The old lady was now coming to accept Hossan's decision, her expression soft. "I understand… But do say you'll eventually come back, okay? We'll be waiting for you." Hossan and Niko embraced the kindly old lady and she returned the affection. "This is our hometown." Hossan declared, an arm around Niko's shoulder. "We'll be back. We may even make it big in another town and come back rich!" The old lady laughs along with Hossan. "Yes, you may indeed! I hope you'll remember us when that happens!" "Ha ha ha, of course. It's time for us to be going, anyway." "We'll see you off to the exit from town. As this is goodbye for…for a while." The brunette woman was trying hard not to cry. The elderly lady agreed. "Good idea." "Thank you so much. Shall we ladies?" The group moves off and Dunhill finally snaps back into reality, relieving Syldra.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to stop for so long." Syldra shakes her head, understanding completely. "Not at all. What was that?" Dunhill heaved a heavy sigh, sadness welling up in his weary eyes. "Those were some of our residents. The lady in the straw hat is Hana, and the one in the white apron is Emma. The father and son standing by the cart are going to be leaving town today." "Oh, that's bad. Sorry Dunhill." Syldra did not know why she was shouldering the blame. Many times she'd found herself crying for others when they themselves would not if stress levels rose too much. "It's not your fault. As you might've figured out by now, we don't have many people living here. You can count them on one hand…" Syldra couldn't find any words to comfort Dunhill as he got worked up. "This town is not without its appeal! It's overflowing with nature and the people are kind and honest. But that alone isn't enough to operate a successful town. The falling number of people means there's no work, and that drives people away. A vicious circle." All this information overwhelms Syldra but she remains calm. Dunhill cools off and looks at her apologetically. "Sorry for hitting you with all this right after you got here." "No, it's okay. I understand it must be hard." "I just don't want to misrepresent what's going on here in town. Let's put troubling talk aside for now and go see the farm. Come on!" Dunhill's enthusiasm reached Syldra as they continued south.

The farm didn't look too bad. Trees dominated quite a bit of space. There were patches to plant seeds for growing crops and a barn to raise animals in. near the house was a watering spot. "Here we are." Exclaimed Dunhill as they stepped further into the farm. "This is the land you have taken on. You may use it however you like. As it belongs to you, why don't you give it a name?" Syldra takes a moment to think, naming the farm after her family, Kunimi Farm. "Oh. Kunimi Farm? That's a fine name. I like it!" Syldra is very happy to hear Dunhill's approval when he turned a little serious. "Still…it hasn't been touched for a number of years, it's pretty wild. After hearing you were coming we all worked together to clean up the house and garden." Syldra feels guilty, silently vowing to repay the people somehow. "The land still needs all these rocks, branches and weeds dealt with though. That's the place to start, I think." "I'll get right to it. You've done enough for me already. It's time I repaid you and the people." Dunhill doesn't argue, watching Syldra as she disposes of rocks, branches and weeds, thinking they might be useful later. She finished half an hour later and returned to Dunhill looking weary. "There now it looks much tidier! You can find and pick up useful items all the time. Make a habit of it. It may not look useful at first glance, but pick it up anyway!" Syldra nods, catching her breath as she spoke. "Alright I will." "Now then let's go inside. You look bushed." With a nod, Syldra and Dunhill go into the house. Luckily for Syldra the house was already furnished. The kitchen contained all the stuff she would need to cook and prepare food, a table surrounded by 2 chairs and a window.

The bedroom was light and roomy filled with a single bed, wardrobe, nightstand and a wall mounted mirror. By the front door were storage chests to keep tools and other things. In all rooms there was a calendar so Syldra could always check the date. In the sitting room was a cabinet, a normal fabric sofa and a lonely coffee table. Underfoot were simple wooden planks. "Finally, let me give you a few gifts. Here's a diary and encyclopaedia. Use them as you will. The encyclopaedia contains info on all the wildlife you'll find. And I'm sure you know what a diary is for." Syldra nods, gleefully accepting the books. Dunhill is happy that Syldra likes the gifts. "You must be exhausted from moving in today, anyway, Syldra. I think that's enough for now." Syldra wearily rubs at her eyes. "Okay." "I'll show you around town tomorrow and formally introduce you to Emma and Hana then too." "Alright...yawn. I look forward to it." "That's it for today. Rest up and be ready for tomorrow, Syldra." Dunhill waves as he leaves, closing the door with a quiet click. Syldra picks up a pen and writes in her new purple diary. **"Feb 1****st**** 09. Moved in to Echo Village. Met Dunhill. He seems nice. I must thank him for feeding me today. Saw some people moving out of town. How sad. I do hope they'll come back someday. Tidied up the farm a bit to show my appreciation to the town people. Tomorrow Dunhill is showing me around town and introducing me to Emma and Hana." **'I'm worn out. Time for bed.' Syldra turned off the lights and fell asleep.

The next morning, Syldra wakes up to banging outside. It's early, around 6am. Annoyed, she goes to see what's going on, finding Dunhill. "Hello, Syldra. Good morning." "What's with all the racket?!" Syldra was far from pleased to be woken so early but Dunhill isn't fazed by her temper. "You heard a strange sound? Oh, sorry about that! I guess I woke you up. It's another one of my jobs. Forgive me." "Jobs?" Dunhill smiles nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I say job…it's more like a hobby. I deliver the letters for the town. I put it in that mailbox there. I put the newspaper in for this week, so take a look later." Syldra nods sleepily, stretching in the morning light. "Okay." "The newspaper is delivered weekly. It has weather forecasts, and useful articles about farm life. You should definitely check it out. Letters come at irregular intervals. They range from store announcements for new products in stock to just a friendly hello from the neighbours so be sure to check daily." Syldra nods tiredly, wiping sleep from her eyes. "Let's head out into town, shall we?" Syldra found it hard to find the same amount of enthusiasm but she tried to play along. "Sure…yawn…let's go." Dunhill and Syldra head into town, immediately finding the ladies from yesterday. The woman in the white apron greeted them first. "Good morning, Dunhill." "Hello Emma, Hana. As I said yesterday, I've brought Syldra here to see you." "Oh, this is Syldra? I'm so happy that someone so young has come to live in our town!" It had been the elderly lady in the straw hat to speak. Dunhill turned to Syldra with intent to introduce her. "Syldra, this is Hana." Syldra smiled shyly, avoiding direct eye contact. "It's nice to meet you, Syldra. My name is Hana. I run the general store. That's the shop over there with the flowers at the entrance."

Hana indicated to said building. It looked decent to live in and of eastern design. "I sell seeds that you can grown on your farm, tools you'll need in your everyday life and recipe stuff. Take a look some time!" Dunhill then turned to the younger woman. "Syldra, this is Emma." Once again Syldra nodded shyly with a small smile. Emma appeared to be the cheerful type. "Hello, Syldra. I'm Emma. I work in shipping. I'll be the one responsible for shipping out the things you grow on your farm. They'll be safe with me!" Syldra was reassured by Emma's warm personality, slightly coming out of her shell. "Well aren't you a dear? No need to be so shy. My house is over there. The brick one with a purple roof and the fence." Said house looked very nice compared to Syldra's. It also had a shipping box outside. "If you send an item, I'll give you the money for it the following morning but don't tire yourself trying to ship lots of stuff. Start small and work from there." "Thank you. I'll…try not to overdo it." Hana looked at the time and realised she had to get home. "Oh, sorry. There's something I have to do today. I need to get home." Emma nodded and spoke up after Hana. "I'm busy too. I'd better get going. It was nice to meet you, Syldra. Dunhill, Syldra, see you later." Dunhill and Syldra nodded at the same time. "Alright." "Bye." Emma and Hana smiled, going their separate ways.

Syldra was happy the introductions were over, feeling her nerves had been put to the test a little too much. But she liked the only two ladies in town beside herself. They were very warm and welcoming. "Right then, Syldra." Said girl reached for the heavens in sheer surprise. Dunhill smiled at having caught Syldra off guard. "Let's continue the tour." Dunhill led Syldra up and to the right of Emma's house where there was a path. "If you head down this way you'll come to the river. It's the place we met yesterday, remember? You can pick herbs, flowers and fruit there." "Got it." "Good. Now follow me." As she was told, Syldra followed Dunhill to an empty house near his home. It was of slight eastern design like Hana's place. There was also a path leading north. "Up ahead are the festival grounds where the town festivals are held." Dunhill released a sad sigh and Syldra knew what that meant. "We don't have many festivals anymore, however. I hope you'll take part if you get a chance. This is an empty house. Someone did live here in the past, but they moved on…" Syldra noticed a hint of sadness in Dunhill's voice but thought it best not to ask. He picked himself up soon enough. "There's no need to dwell on that, anyway. I'm now sure someone will come and live here again someday. Next I'll show you the plaza to the west of here." The plaza was large and made of stone, ideal for a market or two. Again there was a path leading north. "Just ahead from here is the forest. You can get a lot more stuff there than you can by the river. In between the forest and the river you will find the mountain. Take a stroll up there some time." "It sounds fun." "I'm glad you think so. This way, Syldra."

The last building in town was made of brick with a red roof and brick wall. Outside the wall were milk boxes and milk canisters. "That house with the red roof is where the animal dealer lives. Unfortunately he's currently out of town, trying to get new stock. I'll introduce you to him when he gets back." Syldra nods quietly, musing that she probably wouldn't like the man. Dunhill notices the look on Syldra's face and laughs. "Don't worry he won't bite. Well, I think that covers everything in town. Let's finish up by visiting Hana so you can learn how to purchase stuff." 'I don't think that's necessary, but fine.' Grudgingly, Syldra follows Dunhill to the General Store. Hana is surprised to see Syldra so soon. "Well hello Syldra, I wasn't expecting you so soon." "Hello Hana." Dunhill greeted. "I was hoping to teach Syldra how to shop." Hana smiles sweetly. "I can do that if you like." Syldra looks a little panicked and Hana picks up on this. "Don't worry I won't bite." She laughs, and explains to Syldra how the store worked. During the "lesson" Syldra tries not to explode, feeling like she was being treated like a little child. With the tour over, Dunhill and Syldra head back to the farm. "Syldra. Do you have anything else that you need to do today?" "Not really." "Then why not take a stroll in the wilds? You need to eat after all. You can also find critters like insects there that can be sold. Once you're finished with your walk, be sure to get some rest. It isn't good to stay up late! Thank you for today. I'll see you tomorrow, Syldra." "Okay, bye."

Syldra takes a minute to sit down and think about where she could go first. 'So there's the river, mountain and forest. I've already been to the river. Guess I'll start at the forest and work my way around.' Grabbing her bag, Syldra goes for a stroll in the forest and finds many things, some to ship and others to eat. Catching the critters was a little difficult. Syldra had found some bug boxes by her front door and grabbed them. She hated bugs. Well, butterflies and ladybugs were okay. It was mainly the cicadas, locusts and grasshoppers that posed a problem. The edible matter she found ranged from shiitake mushrooms to honeycombs and herbs. Returning home, Syldra cooked herself some supper, setting some stuff aside in case it came in handy, like the honeycombs. Before bed, Syldra filled in her diary once again. **"Feb 2****nd**** 09. Met Emma and Hana today. They are both very kind and have accepted me without a fuss. It seems the idea of younger folk coming to town pleases them. Dunhill showed me around town like he promised. I felt a little degraded when he took me to the General Store to teach me how to buy stuff. I wasn't born yesterday. Most shops work the same. Exploring the wilds was okay. I'll keep track of how much I ship and what it's all worth. I wonder what will happen tomorrow." **Syldra rubbed at her tired eyes, weary from a long day of walking. Crawling into bed with a yawn, Syldra hopes the next day won't be so trying on her nerves. She falls asleep quickly, her dreams filled with hopes for the future of Echo Village. It was a nice place and Syldra hoped others would come to like it.

Early Tuesday morning Syldra was roused from her slumber by Dunhill once again as he called from outside. "Good morning, Syldra, are you up?" Syldra mumbles under her breath about the ungodly hour before mustering a proper reply. "Gimme a sec." Syldra changed into her work clothes as quickly as possible and tides herself up a bit. Stepping outside, Syldra comes face to face with the familiar old man. "What's the big deal, waking me up so early?" "Sorry Syldra, but you need to start waking up early now you're going to be working. Here are some tools and seeds you need to start farming." Dunhill gives Syldra a hoe, sickle, watering can, turnip seeds and potato seeds. You can grow all sorts of stuff here on the farm, not only vegetables, but also fruit, flowers and herbs. There are many varieties, so challenge a wide range! That covers produce. You can set up your own plans for the land and just enjoy growing whatever you like!" Syldra gives a nod, feeling a bit overwhelmed. "…So what exactly am I supposed to be doing?" "What's that? You want to know what exactly you should be doing?" Dunhill glances at Syldra, wondering if anything he'd said had even stuck in Syldra's head. She nods, worrying the elderly man might be a bit angry with her. Truth was, she had a bit of a headache since waking up. And with no painkillers lying around, Syldra had to suffer and ease the headache on her own. Dunhill saw the hints of pain on Syldra's face, deciding to take it easy on the youth.

Syldra's fear is eased when Dunhill laughed heartily but not loudly, keeping her headache in the forefront of his mind, not wanting to cause Syldra any undue pain or suffering. "Ha ha ha. There's no need to think too hard about it. Just do whatever you like, whenever you like. This is your life. Find something you want to do with it and do it!" Syldra found no sense in Dunhill's words, feeling more baffled and this showed clearly on her face, making Dunhill sigh lightly. "If you really want some advice from me, I'd suggest starting by growing produce in your fields for a while. You're here to run the farm, so grow things, ship them out and make some money. Once you've made enough money you'll be able to keep animals on your farm. Then you'll really be farming." Syldra now understands what Dunhill had been trying to say, nodding gently so not to upset her already aching head. "Okay, I'll do my best." "You can also ship out items or bugs that you collect in order to make some money. Use this to make additional cash. I also suggest interacting a little with wild animals. Animals like produce, after all. Try giving them some as feed." With a sigh, Dunhill finished on his advice giving. "That's all the advice I've got for you. I hope it helped!" Syldra nods with some enthusiasm, but not much. Dunhill is happy to see her perking up a bit. "Glad to hear it. Id better be getting on, anyway. Good luck, Syldra." With Dunhill gone, Syldra makes a start on preparing the land. Her muscles ache after tilling the field but she forges ahead, determined not to quit. Before sowing anything, Syldra heads to the General Store. Hana notices right away that Syldra is tired and picks up on her headache too.

The look in Syldra's eyes convinces Hana that she'll be okay. "Hard at work already? Well just don't overdo it, dear. What can I do for you?" Syldra purchases more potato seeds and heads back to the farm. Her first order of business is toe plant the seeds she'd just bought. Having sown her seeds, Syldra takes a breather before going into the wilds to forage again. She found plenty of edible matter and quite a few critters to ship. Syldra returned home feeling bone weary but manages to cook and write in her diary that would soon be her best friend. **"Feb 3****rd**** 09. Today was hard! Dunhill gave me some stuff I needed to start cultivating crops on my farm. Dad never prepared me for this! Sure I've done some pretty hard work in the past, but this is back breaking. Still, I have to hold strong. The villagers are counting on me to bring life back to the town. I should send a letter home soon to let my parents know how I'm doing but I don't know where the nearest post office is. Probably in the next town over. I get the feeling I'll be taking a lot of trips to other towns until this place livens up a bit. Within a month or so, my potatoes should be ready to harvest. Maybe fertilising them will increase the quality of the crop? Hopefully Hana should have some in stock tomorrow." **Syldra closed the diary gently and clambered into her bed, falling asleep quite quickly after all the hard work she'd done.

The next morning, Syldra is visited by Emma. It was a knock that brought the tired young woman out of her musings, quite surprised to see Emma at the door. "Oh…hi Emma. I didn't expect to see you so early." "Good morning, Syldra. May I come in?" Syldra nods and steps aside to let Emma inside. The shipper was chipper as ever this morning. "We're going to be working together a lot from now on, so let me say hello again properly. It's great to meet you, Syldra." "It's great to meet you too." 'I think.' Emma is happy to hear her greeting returned, hugging Syldra briefly. "I didn't get a chance to give you the details on shipping the other day, so I can explain it now if you'd like?" Syldra shook her head to say no, a small smile on her face. "No thanks, Emma. My dad already taught me that. I know what to do." "You do? That's great. Very trustworthy! That's all I needed to say, then. Have a good day, Syldra." "You too." Syldra heaved a sigh, glad that the brunette adult was gone. She spent her day doing the usual, watering the crops, giving them some fertiliser and foraging for her next meal. There wasn't much to put into her diary that night so Syldra jotted down the little things she did. The day after, Syldra worked hard again to look after her crops. She sleeps soundly after another hard day of work. While dreaming, she hears the voice that told her to help Dunhill. _"… Syldra… Syldra… You worked hard today! You seem to be sleeping soundly, so just reply to me in your dream! Syldra, are you having trouble figuring out what to do on your farm?" _ "Hmm mm. No." _"Got that? Well then, get a good night's sleep! Sweet dreams!" _The voice faded as quickly as it had arrived, leaving Syldra in peace.

Days went by and Syldra put her back into farming. She was slowly getting used to the daily strain of watering the crops. Sprouts were already coming out of the ground thanks to the love and care Syldra lavished the plants with. She made regular visits to the store, mainly to see how Hana was holding up. Being old, Hana was susceptible to illness a lot more than the other two residents of Echo Village. It pleased Hana to have Syldra watching out for her despite having an already heavy workload. While waiting for the potatoes to grow, Syldra shipped critters and poisonous mushrooms which she deemed too dangerous to eat. Syldra also collected a few bees and wild flowers. Every other day, Syldra would give Emma a flower she found in the wilds, making the shipper happy. Syldra filled her empty field with Marguerite seeds to cultivate flowers alongside the vegetables. On February 7th Syldra had gone to the next town to post a letter to her parents to let them know how she was getting on. She wondered if hiring a farm hand would help ease the load, but currently there would be no room for an extra worker to stay so she settled for working the farm alone. Dunhill, Emma and Hana would drop by on occasion at different times to check on their young farmer to see her working hard or just plain relaxing to ease her aching muscles. And on top of the farm work, Syldra had to wash her clothes by hand too. Her days were never empty of work and she hoped it would calm soon.

* * *

So folks, how was it? Good enough for you? I'm working on chapter two and should have it done soon. As far as getting intros and stuff down, I just got by Iroha. Also, I will add some OC's in later in the fic.

Please R&R and have a good day/evening/night/morning whatever time you read this chapter.

Until next time ya lil' critters!


End file.
